It is known that multiple function modules can be provided in a motor vehicle. These function modules are generally divided into different groups, which can be assigned to engine management and vehicle body electronics, for example. In addition, there may also be function modules which are used only for special equipment in an automobile, such as radio, car phone, navigation systems, etc. It is known that for data exchange and for driving the individual function modules, the function modules of one group may be connected to a bus system, e.g., a CAN bus, so that drive circuits can be implemented with multiplex technology, i.e., multiple usage of one line. To supply the individual function modules with the data relevant for each, it is known that the individual bus systems can be interconnected through a common gateway, i.e., a network of computers assigned to the individual bus systems. This gateway is responsible for releasing the individual bus systems for information transfer, for example, or for establishing priorities in the transfer and/or exchange of information among the information systems.
Such a gateway is known from IMechE 1989, pages 213-222, where the common gateway is implemented in a central unit having a control unit and a motorist information module. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the central unit must have a standardized design corresponding to a maximum number of possible function modules, regardless of whether or not the various function modules are present in the vehicle. The motorist information module in particular must keep at readiness all displays which may not actually be needed due to the vehicle equipment selected. Another disadvantage is that, in the implementation of the gateway, a computer must be provided for the gateway in addition to the computer units of the central unit.